


[Podfic of] To Have and To Hold / written by ravenflight21

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://ravenflight21.livejournal.com/14926.html">To Have and To Hold</a> by ravenflight21<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:49:31</p><p>“So who are you going to marry?” Uther demanded.<br/>“No idea, father,” Arthur replied.<br/>Uther thwacked his glove loudly on the arm of the throne. “Then it’ll have to be Morgana!”<br/>Arthur looked horrified. “Morgana – no way, father! I’d rather marry Merlin!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] To Have and To Hold / written by ravenflight21

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Have and To Hold](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/42103) by ravenflight21. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/504cinbl3e60t1rbu9gmoerwmsnjflv6.mp3) | 45.6 MB | 00:49:31  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/b64krvqot22p5x3yxq1a3vpbz4up2xvx.m4b) | 45.5 MB | 00:49:31  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/to-have-and-to-hold).

_Last updated November 29, 2015._


End file.
